behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Chihiro Suzuki
Chihiro Suzuki(鈴木 千尋 Suzuki Chihiro born February 17, 1977 in Yamagata Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor and singer. Filmography Television animation ;2013 *''Kill la Kill'' (Suzuki) Unknown date *''Amaenaideyo!!'' (Ikkou Satonaka) *''Angel Heart'' (Liu Xin Hong) *''Angel's Feather'' (Chris Ousaka) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (Shun) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders'' (Shun) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' (Shun) *''Buso Renkin'' (Shi) *''Cluster Edge'' (Chrome Team No. 2) *''Dā! Dā! Dā!'' (Mizuki Yamamura) *''Desert Punk'' (Sunabōzu/Kanta Mizuno) *''Di Gi Charat'' (Ky Schweitzer) *''Elfen Lied'' (Kouta) *''Fantastic Children'' (Palza) *''Free! - Eternal Summer'' (Shigino Kisumi) *''Great Dangaioh'' (Kuya Amagi) *''Haibane Renmei'' (Hyohko) *''Heroic Age'' (Mehitaka Pore) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (Dylan Keith) *''Kareshi Kanojo no Jijō'' (Soichiro Arima) *''Katanagatari'' (Kōmori Maniwa) *''Makai Senki Disgaea'' (Vyers) *''Monsuno'' (Bren) *''Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road'' (Kagato Maeda) *''Ōkiku Furikabutte'' (Yūto Sakaeguchi) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Akira Kamio) *''PriPara'' (Kuma) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (Warrant Officer Machs) *''Rizelmine'' (Ryuunosuke Hououin) *''Rockman EXE'' (ElecMan.EXE) *''Nintama Rantarou'' (Tomesaburou Kema) *''Sumomomo Momomo'' (Hanzō) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Luke fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody) *''Tottoko Hamutarō'' (Megane-kun and Mr Yoshi) *''Voices of a Distant Star'' (Noboru Terao) Original video animation *''Ichi the Killer'' (2002) (Ichi) Theatrical animation *''High Speed! -Free! Starting Days-'' (2015) (Shigino Kisumi) Video games *''Apocripha/0'' (2001) (Platina Pastenr) Unknown date *''Angel's Feather'' (Chris Ousaka) *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (Vyers) *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' (Tink) *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' (Master Big Star) *''Laughter Land'' (Sergi) *''Lucian Bee's Justice Yellow'' Didie Lightnorth *''Rockman EXE Transmission'' (ElecMan.EXE) *''Star Ocean: First Departure'' (T'nique Arcana) *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (Agnes Berge) *''Sweet Fuse: At Your Side'' (Makoto Mikami) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Luke fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody) *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology'' (Luke fon Fabre) *''Teikoku Sensenki'' (Ki Syaraku) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss'' (Itaru Hikami) *''Tokyo Babel'' (Hagane Oshiba) *''Wand Of Fortune'' Noel Valmore *''Wand Of Fortune Mirai e no Prologue'' Noel Valmore *''Wand Of Fortune II Jikuu ni Shizumu Mokushiroku'' Noel Valmore *''Wand Of Fortune II FD Kimi ni Sasageru Epilogue'' Noel Valmore *''Zettai Fukuju Meirei'' (Timo Wilkes) Drama CDs *''Aisaresugite Kodoku'' series 1: Aisaresugite Kodoku (Fukami Oozora) *''Aisaresugite Kodoku'' series 2: Itoshisugita Shifuku (Fukami Oozora) *''Angel Game'' series 1: Angel Game Zenhen (Fumihiko Kaiya) *''Angel Game'' series 2: Angel Game Kouhen (Fumihiko Kaiya) *''Answer'' series 1 (Yukio Hatano) *''Answer'' series 2: Suggestion (Yukio Hatano) *''Corsair'' series (Canale Dellacqua) *''Datenshi Game'' series 1: Datenshi Game Zenhen (Fumihiko Kaiya) *''Datenshi Game'' series 2: Datenshi Game Kouhen (Fumihiko Kaiya) *''Honoka na Koi no Danpen wo'' (Nanaki) *''Junk!Boys'' (Takato Kajimoto) *''Munasawagi'' series (Kazuhide Sawada) *''Ourin Gakuen'' series 3: Sekushi Boizu de Sasayaide (Shuuichirou Kazama) *''Rossellini Ke no Musuko Ryakudatsusha'' (Luca Ernesto Rossellini) *''Scarlet'' (Harumi) *''Te wo Nobaseba Haruka na Umi'' (Seiji Fujige) *''Three Wolves Mountain'' (Jirou Tsukihara) *''TV-kun no Kimochi'' (Takumi Sudou) *''Wagamama Ouji ni Goyoujin'' (Tomoya Kurabashi) *''Yoromeki Banchou'' (Shinpei Wakaba) Tokusatsu ;2006 *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' (Grand Beast Rei/Quester Rei (eps. 17-18 (Nomal), 19-42 (Quester)) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger the Movie: The Greatest Precious'' (Quester Rei) ;2007 *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (Spider Imagin (Red Eye, Green Eye) (ep. 25 - 26)) ;2008 *''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' (Clown Imagin) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast Drill Banki (ep. 32 - 33))) ;2009 *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Ayakashi Hyakuyappa (ep. 18)) ;2010 *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Yuumajuu Waraikozou of the Gremlin (ep. 21)) Dubbing roles Live-action *''Alien 3'' (2005 Blu-ray edition) (Golic (Paul McGann)) Animation *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' (ZeFronk)